


I Miss You, I Miss You

by rlbelliboni



Series: Domestic Calum [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Homesick, Skype calls, Tour life, calum hood fluff, cute cal, domestic interaction, domestic series, homesick calum, sleepy, sleepy calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hated when Calum had to go to the other side of the world, but it was his passion, and you loved when you got to travel with him, even if you had to be locked up inside of the bedroom all day long. Anywhere with Calum was the best place ever."</p>
<p>or the one where Calum is away for tour and can't spend a day without talking with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Another little part for the domestic!Series. the title is from the song I Miss You by blink-182

Calum was looking dead tired, and you were right there with him, his eyes red with tiredness and a faint smile adorning his soft lips. The sight gave you a feeling of being homesick even though Calum was the one away from home. You couldn’t help but feel a little bad, making the boy stay up until hours of the night that he should be already sleeping, even thought he had told you several times he couldn’t sleep without telling you goodnight. His small giggle brought you back to reality, his eyes half open half closed

“You’re day dreaming again” he told you in raspy voice, bringing you back to reality. You giggled, the faint light of the computer screen lighting up your face.   
You hated when Calum had to go to the other side of the world, but it was his passion, and you loved when you got to travel with him, even if you had to be locked up inside of the bedroom all day long. Anywhere with Calum was the best place ever.

“Babe… I think you should go to sleep” you reply with a small yawn, your own body already saying it was time to hit bed. He took the hint that you were tired, but it’s been only ten minutes into the conversation, and being too far away made him not only feel alone, but for some reason he always thought that one day he was going to leave for tour and you wouldn’t stand the distance and move on with your life

“Would you ever leave me?” he asked, his already well known fear showing itself. You smiled, he knew that you won’t ever do that, but whenever he needed the assurance you would gladly remind him of how much you love him  
“Only if I die” you said with a lousy smirk, your eyes almost closed, hearing Calum’s nervous laugh, a smile took over your face 

“If I ever leave you, you better put me in a mental hospital then because I’d be crazy” you completed, making sure to sound very exaggerated and dramatic, the soft laugh that filled your ears sounded like music  
“Sorry, it’s the distance… I need you by my side 24/7” he said in a slow way that gave away he was almost more asleep than awake. 

“Cal, I love you” you assured one more time, just in case he didn’t had gotten the message

“I love you too” he replied.  
And you couldn’t tell when you actually fell asleep because not being with Calum made the time to pass slowly and you just felt like eternity passed by you every day that he wasn’t there to hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> again, as i always say, thank you for reading, i love posting this little imagines/parts for this series, it's so soft and cuddly i want to grab this moment and never let go. <3


End file.
